Rencores
by Midday Giggle
Summary: Todos hemos tenido malentendidos. Hay quienes lo dejan ir y, con el tiempo, eso se vuelve una lección o un vago recuerdo en lo más profundo de su mente. Para otros, se vuelve algo que define su vida. Y no exactamente en la buena manera...


**LOS RENCORES QUE PERSISTEN**

Puedo sentirlo, este es mi día.

Mientras volaba hacia mi destino, me dediqué a pensar en mi vida. No ha sido nada fácil. Soy hija única, y aun así, mis padres nunca me prestaron demasiada atención. Desde niña, fui muy confiada y segura alrededor de todos. Me sentía especial. Pero a la vez, me sentía frágil y pequeña, como si no tuviera objetivo alguno en la vida. Todo era una simple fachada para ocultar mi desgracia...

Mientras me acercaba más y más a la enorme masa de nubes que ya veía en la distancia, saqué de mi alforja una carta que había recibido apenas el día anterior. Leí en mi mente una línea en especial:

 _"Has sido aceptada en la Academia Wonderbolt"_

Y más abajo, ya al pie de la página:

 _"Firma, Capitana Spitfire"_

Había sido aceptada...

El momento en que lo leí fue uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida ¡Tal vez el más feliz!

Mi melena dorada se ondeaba en el viento y mis alas iban a todo dar. Aceleré lo más que pude, pues la emoción me pudo y quería llegar en ese mismo instante. Mi corazón latía a mil cuando me vi a mí misma ya frente a la Academia.

Todo por lo que había pasado...

Tanto esfuerzo que dediqué a esto...

Y por fin lo logré...

Soy Lightning Dust. Y les contaré mi historia.

Volé a toda velocidad hacia el campo en donde nosotros, los nuevos cadetes, recibiríamos nuestro entrenamiento. Mi objetivo: Ser la mejor de todos y llegar a ser una Wonderbolt.

Noté no muy lejos la fila de cadetes de esta clase y me decepcione solo un poco. Unos cuantos se veían como buenos voladores, como aquel de cuero oscuro y melena verde claro y celeste. Pero otros, por favor.

Uno de ellos se veía muy fuerte, pero tenía unas alas tan pequeñas como las mías... Cuando tenía seis.

Ignorando esto, me coloqué en mi lugar tras dejar mi alforja a un lado. No tenía muy claro lo que haríamos ahora, pero que importaba. Lo que fuera, lo haría.

 _"Siempre exígete más, esfuérzate al máximo, se la mejor"_ me dije a mí misma en la mente y mi expresión se tornó desafiante. Justo cuando creí que éramos todos, una cadete más llegó.

La reconocí inmediatamente.

Jamás la olvidaría. Su cuero cían, sus ojos magenta y su melena arco iris.

 _"Nos volvemos a ver... Rainbow Dash"_

Odio su expresión de autosuficiencia. Es tan... ¡Ush! Irritante.

Recuerdo claramente cada detalle. Regresaba a mi mente mientras se acercaba para tomar un lugar junto a mí. Jamás olvidaré como arruinó mi vida...

 **Flashback**

Estaba en secundaria. La primera vez que nos encontramos tenía dieciséis años. Era primavera y las clases estaban empezando. Habíamos regresado de las vacaciones de verano.

"Bienvenidos alumnos, espero hayan tenido unas vacaciones de verano asombrosas. Me alegra verlos a todos una vez más" dijo la maestra. Yo gire los ojos. Qué cursi, típico de la señorita Sunflower.

Yo me siento en el asiento de más atrás. Donde nadie me molesta y puedo tomar largas siestas si las clases son aburridas. A veces me atrapan, pero me da igual.

"Antes de empezar, me gustaría presentarles a dos nuevas compañeras"

Uh, carne fresca. Esto estará bueno. Al menos se puso interesante.

"Por favor, denle la bienvenida a nuestras dos nuevas alumnas: Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash"

En ese momento, dos chicas de mi edad entraron al salón. Una tenía una melena exageradamente larga de color rosa y cuero amarillo pálido. La otra, una melena extravagante de color arco iris y piel cían. Esa seguro era Rainbow Dash.

Algunos alumnos las saludaron animados, otros solo levantaron la vista y volvieron a lo suyo. Yo... Yo me recline en mi asiento.

La que asumí era Fluttershy, la de melena rosa, se veía más frágil que el cristal. Seguro un simple empujón la llevaría directo al piso. La otra... Bueno, seguro si te metías con la otra recibías uno que otro moretón, pues tenía algo de músculo.

"Por favor, ambas, siéntense en la parte trasera, hay espacios vacíos allí" les dijo la maestra. Genial, se sentarían a mi lado (nótese mi sarcasmo).

La de melena arco iris se sentó en la columna del centro y la de melena rosa se sentó en la columna izquierda. Yo estaba en la derecha y observe cuidadosamente la sonrisita que llevaba Rainbow Dash en su rostro. Confiada, como si nada pudiera con ella. Casi me recordaba a... A mí.

Gire la cabeza cuando ella volteó a verme. Por el rabillo del ojo la vi sonreír un poco más antes de que se inclinara hacia mí.

"Psst" me llamó. Yo la miré.

"¿Disculpa, es a mí?" pregunté en un susurro, pues la Maestra ya había empezado con la lección del día.

"¿A quién más?" respondió ella.

"¿Qué quieres?" pregunté bruscamente.

"Solo quería saber si sabes cuando son las pruebas para el equipo de soccer" me dijo ella.

Levanté una ceja "¿El equipo de soccer?"

"Sí, eso es lo que dije ¿Sabes cuándo son?"

"Eh..." Pensé un momento "Son mañana, después de clases"

"Oh, gracias ¿juegas soccer?" me preguntó ella. Bueno... Prefiero charlar con la nueva que escuchar aburridas clases de matemática.

"Pues sí, en realidad soy muy buena en el soccer. Soy la mejor" respondí yo.

"En eso te equivocas, yo soy la mejor. Soy asombrosa" me dijo ella.

"¡Ha! ya veremos"

"Señorita Dash y señorita Dust ¿qué tanto cuchichean allá atrás?" nos regañó la maestra.

Dash sonrió inocentemente como si no hubiera hecho nada "Solo estaba pidiéndole a mi compañera un lápiz, olvidé traer uno"

"Bueno, pues no necesitan decirse tanto para más de pedir un lápiz. Ahora ¡Presten atención!"

La maestra siguió enseñando y Dash me miró y guiñó un ojo. Yo sonreí de lado. Algo me dice que esta chica siempre se sale con la suya.

* * *

Es la hora del almuerzo ¡Por fin! Las clases fuero TAN aburridas. Aunque pasé la mayor parte del tiempo golpeando un lápiz con el borde de mi asiento, lo cual irritó mucho a la maestra.

Entré en la cafetería como la dueña del lugar y me puse en la columna para comprar algo de comer. Odio esperar. Después de un largo rato, al fin es mi turno. Tomé lo que comeré (una hamburguesa y un jugo de naranja) pagué y me fui a buscar una mesa. Note en ese momento el cabello multicolor de cierta chica junto a la melena larga de otra chica. Parece que Dash y Fluttershy son amigas desde antes. Ambas tienen los mismos horarios y coinciden conmigo en la mayoría de mis clases. Oh bueno. Supongo que me iré a una mesa sola. Me encaminé a la parte más alejada pero tenía que pasar cerca de la mesa de Dash y Shy.

No me volteé a ver a nadie, solo seguí en mi dirección. Tenía algunas amigas, pero prefiero sentarme sola. Ellas podrían llegar a ser un poco irritantes. Solo les importa el maquillaje y ese tipo de cosas. La gran mayoría (enorme mayoría) de las chicas en esta escuela se la pasan 24/7 arreglando sus melenas (obviamente exagero, pero entienden mi punto).

"¡Hey Dust!"

Volteé a ver a quién me llamaba. Dash se había girado y me indicaba que me le acercara. Su amiga escondía su rostro tras su melena y solo uno de sus ojos era visible. Me acerqué a ellas con mi bandeja balanceándose en mi ala.

"¿Sí?"

"Ven, siéntate aquí conmigo y Flutters" me dijo Dash.

Yo la miré y luego a Fluttershy. Se veía intimidada y un poco asustada por mí.

"¿Segura que tu amiga no tiene problema con eso?" pregunté al ver la cara de la tímida pegaso.

"N-No, no hay problema" respondió Fluttershy.

Dash sonrió. Yo también sonreí y me senté opuesta a ambas, en la tercera silla.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Desde entonces fuimos "amigas". Al día siguiente ambas entramos al equipo de soccer y fuimos, junto a Fluttershy, a celebrarlo a la casa de ella.

Volviendo al presente, me tensé cuando ella se colocó junto a mí. Pareció no reaccionar a verme.

¿Es que acaso no me recuerda?

"¡Oh sí! Esto será grandioso" dijo para sí misma.

"Miren lo que tenemos aquí" dijo Spitfire, que acaba de llegar al lugar "Apuesto que todos se creen material para los Wonderbolts, ¿Cierto?"

"¡Sí, señora!" respondimos todos.

"¿Creen tener lo necesario para ser un volador de élite?" preguntó.

"¡Sí, señora!" respondimos de nuevo.

"Entonces déjenme ser la primera en decirles... ¡Que no! Si tuvieran lo necesario para ser un volador de élite, ya serian un Wonderbolt. ¿Aún crees que eres especial?" terminó Spitfire con la cara frente a una de las cadetes, que tembló de miedo. Tragó grueso.

"No, señora" respondió ella.

Spitfire se acercó a Dash y trató de intimidarla.

"¿Te crees lo máximo? Tú pareces la peor voladora de toda la academia. Tal vez renuncies después del primer día"

"No, señora, jamás renunciaría" le aseguro Dash.

"¡Ja! ¿Qué hay de ti? No podrás volar más allá de la primera asta sin caerte" me dijo. Mi oportunidad.

"Póngame a prueba" le dije, demostrándole que no tenía miedo de ella.

"¿Que dijiste?" Me preguntó Spitfire agachando ligeramente sus lentes.

Sonreí desafiante "Déjeme mostrarle lo que tengo"

"Ah, ¿quieres la oportunidad de demostrarlo? eh" me dijo.

"Sí, señora" le respondí.

"Bueno, aquí la tienes. Denme 500 vueltas ¡Todos!" algunos murmuraron.

"¡Ahora!" Sonó su silbato y todos despegaron tras Dash y yo.

Mientras volaba, recordé como Dash me había humillado frente a toda la escuela. Jamás en mi vida dejaría de odiarla por eso...

 **Flashback**

Han pasado unas semanas. En cada plan que Dash y Fluttershy hacen juntas me toman en cuenta. Somos buenas amigas. Las mejores que he tenido en mi vida entera.

Con Dash hacemos competencias en todo. Sobre todo en vuelo y soccer.

Hoy hay un partido y toda la escuela está en el campo de soccer esperando por nosotras. En este partido se definirá quién será la Capitana. Dash y yo nos disputamos el título.

Después de unas palabras del entrenador, salimos en dirección del campo. Dash y yo estábamos juntas frente a todo el equipo.

"Y ahora, presentamos el equipo de soccer femenino de toda nuestra escuela ¡Denles un aplauso! ¡Qué se sienta nuestro espíritu escolar!" gritó Surprise, la Capitana del equipo de porristas, a través de un megáfono. Toda la escuela estalló en aplausos. La escuela rival nos abucheó, pero no nos importaba.

Nos pusimos en posición y el equipo contrario sacó. Dash tenía la pelota y se la pasó a Flitter, que se la dio a Raindrops, que se la devolvió a Dash y esta metió un gol.

"¡Gooool!" gritó la escuela mientras las porristas hacían una porra y el entrenador sonreía de lado. Si no lograba anotar un gol, perdería ante Dash. Yo jamás voy a perder contra ella.

El partido siguió hasta que estábamos 6-5 (íbamos ganando). Se estaba acabando el tiempo y yo no había metido un solo gol. Dash había metido tres ya, lo cual le daba mucha ventaja sobre mí. ¡Yo debía ser la Capitana! ¡Nadie, si ni siquiera Dash, me lo quitaría!

Estaba dispuesta a hacer lo mejor. Debíamos anotar un gol más para ganar por seguro y la escuela contraria tenía el balón. Corrí en dirección a la que lo tenía, pero Dash llegó primero y se lo arrebató.

"¡Dust!" Me llamó. Al fin "¡Ten!"

Me pasó el balón, pero fue demasiado fuerte. Me golpeó justo en la frente y yo caí al piso. Me arrastré varios metros por el piso de nubes y choqué contra un joven que vendía sodas, palomitas y otros dulces.

Todo el contenido de su bandeja cayó sobre mí...

Enseguida pude escuchar las risas burlonas de toda la escuela (ambas), las porristas, el equipo contrario ¡e incluso del entrenador!

"¿Qué sucedió Lightning Dust?" Preguntó alguien burlonamente.

"¡Querrás decir Lightning Bust!" dijo otro.

¿Bust?

Siento la furia formarse en mí.

El partido había sido parado y todo el equipo se me acercó. Dash se me acercó más.

"¡Dust! ¿Estás bien? En serio lo lamento, fue un-"

"¡CÁLLATE!" Le grité "¡Lo hiciste a propósito! ¡Querías el puesto de Capitana y me saboteaste para obtenerlo!"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Odio que se haga la inocente ¡Está claro cómo el agua!

"¡No finjas! ¡Lo hiciste a Propósito!" repetí.

"¡Yo jamás haría eso!" me gritó. Es tan buena actriz que seguro todo el mundo le va a creer.

"¡Sí, seguro! Rainbow Dash, la chica que nunca hace nada. La favorita del entrenador ¡Hipócrita! ¡Admítelo!"

"¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Fue un accidente! ¡Qué TÚ no hayas atrapado el balón no es mi culpa!" ¿Me dijo... Mala jugadora?

"¿Me estás diciendo mala jugadora?" La agarré de la camiseta del uniforme y la acerqué a mí para hacerle saber lo que pienso. Ella tenía la misma mirada penetrante que yo. Se veía en sus ojos la furia.

"¡Ya Basta! ¡Ambas!" nos detuvo el entrenador. Atrás de él estaba Fluttershy, con expresión totalmente horrorizada. Solté a Dash y me fui de ahí con largas zancadas mientras tras de mí escuchaba a la escuela decir una y otra vez:

"¡Bust, Bust, Bust, Bust!"

Entré al edificio y me dirigí a las duchas para quitarme los restos de bebida y dulces de encima.

 _"Me las pagarás, maldita. Te lo juro que me las pagarás"_

 **Fin del Flashback**

499 vueltas más tarde...

"Vuelta 499" gritó Spitfire. Dash se volteó a verme, pero no parece recordarme.

"Falta una vuelta más" me dice. Si está jugando, no voy a darle el gusto de verme desconcertada.

"Adelante" le respondo y ambas terminamos la última vuelta al mismo tiempo.

"¡500!" grita Spitfire acercándosenos "Nada mal..." Dice antes de alejarse "Para un par de novatas"

Decido presentarme, por si no me recuerda "Soy Lightning Dust" extiendo un ala para chocarla con al de ella. Ella responde haciéndolo.

"¡Rainbow Dash!" se presenta.

"¿Quieres comer algo?" es con quien menos quiero convivir ahora, pero es mejor tener a tus enemigos cerca que lejos.

"Claro que sí" me responde ella y juntas nos vamos a la cafetería.

* * *

Día dos en la academia y todavía Dash no se acuerda de mí. Genial, así podré opacarla como se debe.

"Los Wonderbolts son los más rápidos voladores de precisión en el mundo, pero puede ocurrir que pierdan el control; y cuando ocurre, un Wonderbolt debe recuperarse rápido. ¡Este!... es el Mareo-Trón, los va a dejar muy, ¡escuchen!, muy mareados. Su labor es tratar de recuperarse y volar derecho otra vez lo antes posible. Cuando se recuperen deben lograr un aterrizaje suave, ahora, ¿Quién empieza? Tú. Tú lo harás" dijo Spitfire.

Una pegaso cuyo nombre desconozco (y tampoco me importa) pasó al MareoTron e hizo 15 segundos.

Luego fue Dash, quien hizo 6 segundos.

"¿6 segundos? ¡Eso es un récord!" se sorprendió Spitfire.

"Hiciste que pareciera fácil" dijo la pegaso de antes. Dash sonrió con autosuficiencia.

"Hago que todo parezca fácil"

¡Oh, no! ¡De ninguna manera! Spitfire me llamó a mí después. Les daré un verdadero show.

"Señora, ¿puede poner el MareoTrón a máxima velocidad? Quiero llegar a mi límite" solicité.

"¿Estás segura de hacerlo?" me preguntó Spitfire

"Sí, señora" respondí yo.

"Muy Bien ¡Tú lo pediste!"

El MareoTron me dio vueltas a toda velocidad, pero me recuperé rápidamente.

"6.5 Segundos, nada mal" me dijo Spitfire.

¿6.5? ¿Cómo? ¿Y qué es eso de solo "nada mal"?

Dash me felicitó "¡Eso es!"

Seguí con la corriente. No puedo creer que hice 6.5. Debía haberlo hecho mejor. No me esforcé lo suficiente.

Después de que todos hicieron sus turnos y Dash y yo intercambiamos unas palabras, Spitfire habló.

"¡Escuchen! el resto del curso trabajarán en parejas. Mañana por la mañana anunciaré los equipos incluyendo quien será el pony líder y quien será la escolta. Buena suerte"

"No es necesaria" dije yo.

"Lo mismo digo" dijo Dash.

"Claro"

* * *

No lo puedo creer...

¡Soy la pony líder! Y Dash es mi escolta...

La veo alejarse del grupo y me le acercó fingiendo que no nos hemos visto antes de la Academia. Tengo tantas ganas de restregárselo en la cara, pero no puedo.

En cambio, le digo "Somos equipo, ¿no es fabuloso?"

Ella no me respondió.

* * *

Esto es genial. Mejor de lo que pensé. He sobresalido y Dash ha estado quedando al fondo. Al menos, desde mi perspectiva. Pero aún no me recuerda. Ella siempre se está preocupando por los demás. Eso es bueno, pero siempre se para a hacer algo diferente a lo que debe.

"Tengo una interesante idea de cómo podemos arrasar literalmente en la competencia" le digo a Dash. Estamos haciendo un ejercicio de limpiar el cielo de nubes. Dash me mira preocupada.

"Ya estamos muy adelantadas" me dice. Yo le dedico una mirada.

"¿Cooperarás o no?" Cuestiono.

Ella lo piensa un poco un rato y luego pone una mirada decidida.

"Sí, coopero"

Empezamos a girar en torno a la otra y con nuestras fuerzas combinadas, formamos un tornado. Pero era muy fuerte, tanto que no pude resistir.

"¡No puedo controlarlo!" grité antes de salir disparada fuera de las ráfagas. Vi a Dash tratar de controlarlo, pero tampoco lo logró y fue tirada fuera de las masas de aire.

"¡Es un tornado!" escuché gritar a alguien.

"¡Sujétense!" Dijo una segunda voz.

"¡Noooooooo!" esta vez reconocí la voz de Dash.

Unos gritos siguieron el grito de Dash. No logré ver que hizo, pero toda la clase atrapó unas chicas que habían salido de la nada. Las pusieron en la pista y Dash intercambió palabras con ellas. Después de un rato me acerqué.

"Eso... fue... ¡Increíble!" dije, siguiendo con mi papelito.

"¿Increíble? Mis amigas pudieron haberse hecho pedazos" me reclamó Dash.

"Sí, pero no fue así, ¿verdad?" me elevé en el aire y miré al cielo "De las nubes no digo lo mismo, las arrasamos totalmente con ese tornado. Los demás tardarían días para eliminar tantas como nosotras"

Me puse en una posición relajada y extendí un casco hacia Dash para chocarlos. Ella me miró con una ceja levantada.

"¿Un choque de cascos? ¿Lo dices en serio? Hiciste que me cortara el ala; enviaste a la mitad de nuestra clase en giros de tirabuzón en el circuito de obstáculos, y desataste un tornado que casi destruye a mis amigas"

"Sí, ¿y?" pregunté.

"¿Y? Entiendo que quieras ser la mejor, yo también, pero estás usando un mal enfoque"

¿Mal enfoque? "Los Wonderbolts no parecen creerlo. Después de todo, Spitfire me nombró como líder y a ti como escolta" no pude contenerme de decírselo, fueron suficientes críticas y humillaciones de su parte. Era mi turno de darle una probadita.

Dash suspiró "Ah, tienes razón, lo hizo"

* * *

"...Era cierto. Ser la mejor jamás debe ser expensas de nuestros amigos. No se trata de exigirnos al máximo, se trata de impulsarnos en la dirección correcta. Tú demostraste que eres capaz de hacer eso"

Vi horrorizada como Spitfire se acercaba a mí, me arrebataba la insignia de pony líder con una mirada asesina y me señalaba para echarme de la Academia. ¿Así?

Me alejé de ella con la cabeza gacha. Pero por dentro estoy furiosa.

Me voy y alcanzo a escuchar las siguientes palabras de Spitfire mientras me alejo.

"Ya no eres pony escolta, Rainbow. Eres una líder"

En ese momento me alejé a la carrera. Corrí como si me persiguiera una quimera. Todo por lo que había pasado, todo lo que había sufrido. Las humillaciones y burlas.

Todo era culpa de Rainbow Dash...

Todo era su culpa...

Ese cruel apodo de la secundaria, la soledad y el rechazo...

Todo por ella...

¡La odio, la odio, la odio, la odio...!

 _"Me las pagarás, Rainbow Dash. Algún día nos volveremos a encontrar y me vengaré. Te lo juro Dash. Esto no se va a quedar así..."_

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

Un pequeño one-shot sobre Lightning Dust y los eventos de "Academia Wonderbolt" desde su punto de vista. Sé que ese capítulo es bastante viejo, pero quería hacerlo.

 **Bust.-** Una manera de decir "desastre" en ingles.

No sé de quien es la imagen en el cover, pero no me pertenece. Crédito al dueño de la imagen.

Gracias por leer, espero te haya gustado.

-Midday Giggle


End file.
